1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an exhaust devices, for example, exhaust devices that can be used for eight-cylinder engines in which exhaust pipes extending respectively from first to eighth cylinders are routed according to the order of ignitions of the respective cylinders to prevent interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2000-265836 discloses a known exhaust device of a multicylinder engine. In this exhaust device, one set of exhaust passages is connected to the odd-fired cylinders and another set of exhaust passages is connected to the even-fired cylinders. Each of these sets respectively merge into first and second downstream passages. The first and second downstream passages then merge together to form a single exhaust passage. With this structure, exhaust is pulsed from the cylinders in a serial manner, thereby preventing from interference between the pulses, thereby enhancing performance of the engine.